Prior art which is related to this technical field can e.g. be found in technical specifications according to 3GPP TR 36.816 (e.g. version 112.0) and TS36.321 (e.g. version 10.4.0).
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:    ALTBOC: alternate binary offset carrier    BB: baseband    BS: base station    BT: Bluetooth    BW: bandwidth    Bx: band x    CA: carrier aggregation    CC: component carrier    CPU: central processing unit    CSI: channel state information    DL: downlink    DRX: discontinuous reception    eNB: evolved node B    GNSS: global navigation satellite system    GPS: global positioning system    H3: 3rd order harmonic distortion    IDC: in-device co-existence    IF: intermediate frequency    IMD: intermodulation distortion    ISM: industrial, scientific, medical    LO: local oscillator    LTE: Long Term Evolution    LTE-A: LTE Advanced    MAC: medium access control    PDU: protocol data unit    PSD: power spectral density    PUCCH: physical uplink control channel.    PUSCH: physical uplink shared channel    RAT: radio access technology    RB: resource Hock    RF: radio frequency    RFIC: radio frequency integrated circuit    RX: receiver    SRS: sounding reference signal    SW: software    TB: transport block    TDD: time division multiplex    TTI: transmission time interval    TX: transmission, transmitter    UE: user equipment    UL: uplink    WiFi: wireless fidelity    WLAN: wireless local access network
In recent years, an increasing extension of communication networks, e.g. of wire based communication networks, such as Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), DSL, or wireless communication networks, such as the cdma2000 (code division multiple access) system, cellular 3rd generation (3G) communication networks such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), enhanced communication networks based e.g. on LTE, cellular 2nd generation (2G) communication networks such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), General Packet Radio System (GPRS), Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolutions (EDGE), or other wireless communication systems, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), has taken place all over the world. Various organizations, such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Telecoms & Internet converged Services & Protocols for Advanced Networks (TISPAN), the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers), the WiMAX Forum and the like are working on standards for telecommunication network and access environments.
Generally, for properly establishing and handling a communication connection between communication elements such as a UE and another communication element or UE, a database, a server, etc., one or more intermediate network elements such as communication network control elements, support nodes or service nodes are involved which may belong to different communication networks.
In order to allow users to access various networks and services ubiquitously, an increasing number of UEs are equipped with multiple radio transceivers. For example, a UE may be equipped with LTE, WiFi, and Bluetooth transceivers, as well as GNSS/GPS receivers, and the like.
However, such a configuration may result in more complicated interference situations due to coexistence interference between such collocated (radio) transceivers. For example, due to extreme proximity of multiple radio transceivers within the same UE, the transmit power of one transmitter may be much higher than the received power level of another receiver.
Conventionally, attempts have been made to avoid significant interference resulting from a transmit signal by using filter technologies and sufficient frequency separation. However, for some coexistence scenarios, e.g. different radio technologies within the same UE operating on adjacent frequencies, current state-of-the-art filter technology may not provide sufficient rejection. Therefore, solving the interference problem by single generic RF design may not always be possible so that alternative methods have to be considered.